


Down by the Sea

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had never quite understood needing a day off of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #002 "downtime"

Rodney had never quite understood needing a day off of work. 

In his opinion, people who wanted to take time off clearly did not have the right job. Rodney's job has always been on the front lines of science, making discoveries and pushing boundaries and occasionally rewriting the laws of physics. He'd never been able to imagine leaving that for a 'vacation' of sun (translation: radiation hazard), sand (translation: skin irritation) and sea (translation: drowning risk).

Which did nothing to explain why he was currently sitting on a beach, slathered in home-made sunscreen and pretending to read the physics journal he'd brought but really watching the spiky-haired idiot he called a boyfriend tumble off his ridiculous surfboard.

The seventh time that happened, John let the surf carry him back to shore, grinning broadly as he plopped down beside Rodney. He was dripping all over the blanket, but Rodney didn't even think of complaining. He just tossed the journal in the general direction of his bag and flopped back beside him.

"Disappointed you didn't manage to drown yourself?" he asked.

"There's still time," John replied. "You could always come with me."

"Are you insane? No, of course you are. Only a lunatic would try to stand on a bit of wood in the middle of the ocean."

"And you haven't been sitting here calculating angles and wave patterns."

Rodney snorted, because he had been. "If you're going to do intensely stupid things, you should at least do them properly," he muttered.

John rolled closer, slinging a still-damp arm across Rodney's chest and pressed his nose into the curve of Rodney's neck. "We should stay here another day," he murmured.

Rodney thought of all the things he needed to do back on Atlantis— and nodded.

"Okay."

Maybe he understood vacations after all.

THE END


End file.
